Summer Reading
by Ankaris123
Summary: [One Shot] On the edge of boredom, Sora reads Anne of Green Gables. It seemed like a good idea at first, but Riku doesn't think so anymore. [RikuSora][Shounen ai]


**Title**: Summer Reading

**Authoress**: _Ankaris123_, duh

**Genre**: General/Humor, kind of I guess

**Warnings**: _Shounen-ai_ 8D

**Summary**: It's the summer and Sora's mom decides that her son needs some summer reading. It seemed like a good idea at first, but Riku doesn't think it is anymore.

**Disclaimer**: I _don't_ own Kingdom Hearts _OR_ Kingdom Hearts II. Live with it.

_Start date_: July 20, 2006

_Finished date_: July 21, 2006

**Authoress Note**: Idea spawned at midnight, if this sucks, sorry. Sorry for wasting your time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Me? _Reading_? Come on, are you joking me? I can't see how mom can see this as a good thing for me, in the _summer_ especially," the brunet whined, draped halfway off his bed. His best friend, leaning back against it beside him on the floor, chuckled and ruffled the chestnut spikes affectionately.

"It's high time you did something educational, I suppose, it's probably good for you, a little reading won't hurt anyone."

"But _Riku_…" he drawled. "She gave me _this_ book to read…" Sora nudged the hardcover white book onto the floor with his foot. The book dropped with a light thud on the carpeted floor.

"'_Anne of Green Gables'_" Sora groaned and sliding his upper body off the bed even more, resting his upper appendages on the floor.

"I heard it's a classic, it was written on one of the book lists…"

"Riku…it's a _girl _book…one of mom's _favourites_, she said…" He rolled over, only his legs resting on the bed sheets.

"How do you know it's a girl book?" Riku asked, picking up the book from the carpet. The plastic covering was hardened and torn, but a picture depicting a red haired girl holding a bag was still intact. The pages were yellowing; some of the pages were dog eared, probably to save a favourite spot.

"Mom only has one bookcase that has books on it, and _all_ of them are sappy, mushy, _girly_, romance books," Sora said, stretching his arms above him. He pouted and was instantly replied with a chuckle and another hair ruffling.

Riku leaned in close, hovering above him, face to face and said,

"You know you're practically a girl, Sora."

His face coloured a crimson red as he sat up suddenly.

"Don't say that, Riku, that's mean," he pouted again, the blush reduced somewhat to a lighter shade.

"You're so cute…"

"Riku…."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sora pouted, sprawled on his bed, staring out the open window where the breeze, if there was any, drifted in. Riku had to leave for the whole day to another island, Kairi was away visiting relatives, Selphie and the others were out of town on a short vacation.

Here he was, holed up in his room. The beach was no fun without the others. Hanging out anywhere isn't fun without the others, even if they did tease him from time to time.

The bored brunet rolled away from the scorching sunlight that was filtering in. The back of his hand hit a flat surface to his side.

Resting his one arm, he snatched up the object, and then frowned when he realized what it was.

The book gleamed momentarily, making the red haired girl's smile look oddly real. Without another thought, he chucked it to the corner of his room. Groaning into the mattress, he pressed his face into the bed sheets, thin blanket kicked to the side.

He was bored out of his mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, the book was sighted again, lying innocently open.

'_I guess…there's nothing else to do…_'

So he went over and picked it up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sora!" The auburn haired girl fumed impatiently. She rapped the boy smartly on the head, not so lightly.

"Ow! _Kairi_……" he pouted, staring at her with a teary expression. "That hurt…"

"Sora, you haven't heard a single word I said, did you!"

Sora avoided looking at her. She tapped her feet, irritably. He then looked back down that the text composed on the yellowish pages. He was once again rapped on the head for ignoring her.

"Dear god! You've been cooped up in this house for _three_ days! Three _whole_ days! What happened to you? You _always_ want to go do something outside!" she said, annoyed, tugging at her sleeveless white shirt.

"Everyone's at the beach already! We said to meet there today when we were all back! Don't you remember? Didn't Riku tell you?"

"Actually, Riku didn't," Sora replied, eyes flitting from left to right slowly. This was true, Riku had failed to inform of such an event.

"That Riku, don't tell he was fooling around the day before…" she grumbled, thoughtfully. Sora blushed heavily but remained silent.

"Let's go! Come _on_! Put that book that! _Jeeze_, leave you here for two and a half days and you turn into a bookworm!" she latched on to his arm and heaved him from the sofa, dragging him to his room to get appropriate clothing for a day at the beach.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Hey_….!"

The hyper brunette whipped around at the sound of the voice and jumped into the air.

"Kairi! Sora! We're over here!"

On the beach of Destiny Islands, not too far from the dock, they had set up three giant beach umbrellas, coloured towels laid under them along with bags of necessities.

With endless energy, Selphie bounded over to her friends that just arrived. A light white button shirt was put over her yellow one-piece opened casually. The hem bounced up and down with her as she went.

"I thought you would _never_ come! Or that you didn't come home yet because of a traffic jam or a tragic incident like a car crash or a theft or maybe that you _and_ Sora were kidnapped or-"

"We're here now, Selphie, come down," Kairi interrupted with a giggle. The yellow clad girl bounded over the boy behind her and examined him almost suspiciously.

"Hmm…"

Sora felt nervous and stepped back, intimidated.

"W-what?"

"_Aha_!" she yelled triumphantly and abruptly, causing Sora to jump a little, startled. He clutched his beach bag to his chest, not liking the look in her eyes.

"There."

She pointed towards his neck. Sora frowned, confused and rubbed the spot she was pointing at. Strangely, it felt bruised. He brushed over the spot lightly with his finger tips, puzzled.

_When had that got there?_

In the absence of his mind, he was jolted back to reality when Selphie hooked the side of his shirt collar and pulled it so she could see his shoulder. The shirt was a deep blue one that Riku left at his house. It was kind of big but comfortable, so he had decided to wear it.

He squeaked and shied away, trying to pull the cloth out of the girl's fingers.

"Yup, there's another one."

_Another one?_

He inspected it himself. At the bottom of his vision he could see a red welt. Sora furrowed his brow in silent contemplation, looking adorable while he did it.

_Are those…teeth marks?_

A flash of memory made him realized what it was. He hung his head in embarrassment, and tugged the shirt out of Selphie's grasp, striding to the spot under one of the umbrellas that was bare and shaded.

Selphie gave a fangirlish squeal and hopped over to the water. She waded out towards where the three boys were caught up in a game of water polo (lol water polo XD) which was obviously uneven due to the fact that there were three of them.

Sora spread his dark blue towel onto the sand and plopped down on it. The vivid blush on his cheeks did not recede yet so he made an effort to hide it. His eyes flickered from looking at his forearms to the silver haired teen out in the water currently stealing the blitzball from Tidus.

He couldn't help but stare at the……_delicious_ display before. Not that he would say that out loud. He must've had a dreamy glazed look of adoration at that moment as Kairi, who was under the beach umbrella to his left, was giggling audibly as she removed her plaid skirt to reveal the bikini bottom of her purple two-piece.

He continued to watch him, curious when Selphie had wadded to them at the mid torso depth and began to talk to him. She didn't talk loudly so he couldn't decipher a thing she said. She also made some gestures with her hands that were as indistinguishable as her speech. Whatever it was, it sure made Riku embarrassed. The light red on his cheeks contrasted greatly on his pale skin. Sora was extremely curious to what Selphie could have told the object of his affections.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Riku! _Hey_!"

Riku turned in the water and swept his soaked silver locks out of his eyes. The water had turned it a darker bluish silver colour.

Selphie waded over to them, making them pause in their game. She waved the other two off, indicating she only needed to speak to Riku. The other two continued the game without him, smoothly. He quirked an eyebrow at the girl in confusion.

"What is it, Selphie?"

"_You_ were having a lot of _fun_ with Sora while we're gone, weren't you?" she said with a mischievously innocent smile on her face.

Riku blinked at her for a moment. She started making some hand gestures, pointing at her neck in a pinching motion. A light flush came about and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You could see those? I thought Sora hid them, he would've normally done that, I mean-" he began flustered.

"Oh don't worry, Riku, I think I understand, but just between you and me, you're slipping at being subtle, I don't think his mom would appreciate it even though she knows," she said giggling insanely. She waded over to help Tidus snatch the ball from Wakka's grasp a few feet away from them. Riku, however, remained rooted to the spot. He remembered what really happened yesterday.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After arriving at his house briefly to drop his travel bag, Riku had hurried over to Sora's house despite the fact it was five a.m. in the morning. Upon reaching the residence, he was surprised to see the dim glow of light flowing through the open window of the second floor. He knew that window's every detail by heart as he visited through it almost everyday when he was younger.

Seeing as it would be impolite to knock on the door at this hour, the sun was barely seen at the horizon, he climbed the tree, scooted across the branch and hopped into the bedroom.

He expected to see the younger boy dozing on the bed in an uncomfortable sitting position, perhaps waiting for his return. Instead, he was faced with the younger boy engrossed in the white plastic covered book. Sora had made no motion that he noticed Riku was there at all.

Peeved slightly, Riku plopped beside him and rested his chin on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey."

Sora blinked and looked at Riku for a moment, then returned his gaze to the book.

"Hey."

The lack of response only made the older boy frown.

"Miss me?"

"Uh huh."

"……"

"……"

And so it went for another day or so, you couldn't find Sora anywhere without the book, it was glued to his hands, quite literally. In fact, he didn't leave his house unless he was dragged out. He was late for meals for he didn't hear his mother call for him, so he usually had a bit of breakfast and lunch in bed, since he rarely left the spot except for the occasional shower. Dinner was when he was forced to the dinner table where his mother scolded him for reading during the meal. His father was late at work most of the time.

Though this discouraged Riku, he never gave up in trying to get the boy's attention. The day before their friends came home was when he did something more or less drastic than his earlier methods.

"Afternoon, _Sora_."

"Hn." Sora was sitting on the sofa with his legs tucked up his to chest, eyes still glued to the page.

"Your mom left for the day to do some shopping."

"Un."

"……are you _seriously_ going to ignore me for some book?"

No answer.

"What's so darn good about it anyways?" Riku sighed, hovering over him.

"It's actually very good, Anne is a very interesting girl, though she says a lot, but she grows on you." He said no more at that.

"_Sora_…" Riku whined. It was very unbecoming of him. He draped his arms over Sora's shoulders and pressed his cheek against the latter. No reaction.

Gingerly, he slipped his arm to the sides and ran his fingers up Sora's sides. The brunet shivered and squirmed a little but remained placid.

No one, no thing can ever out do Riku. Not today, not ever.

Frustrated, he tugged on the younger boy's earlobe with his teeth and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, but the boy was so absorbed, he had tuned out other sounds, though the light breath on his ear and cheek made the skin tingle.

The silver haired teen planted light kisses down his jaw and onto his neck, nuzzling into the soft apricot skin. Sora shifted a little but did nothing else.

He then dragged his perfect white teeth over the skin and nibbled it, hoping to provoke some sort of reaction. Sora gave a small whimper. At least he was getting somewhere. He pulled the large t-shirt Sora was wearing by the collar to reveal his shoulder and sucked on it gently, watching carefully as Sora blushed and shivered.

He smirked.

Just as he was about to slip his hands under the bottom hemming of the shirt, Sora jerked his head towards him, frighteningly abrupt.

"Stop that Riku, I'm _trying_ to read," he said while glaring, or tried to, he failed horribly as it was replaced with his trademark pout. He swatted at Riku's hands and got up from his seat unceremoniously, returning upstairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He frowned still.

_How could he resist his charm?_

His eyes flickered to the shore, smiling when spotting the mop of chestnut hair under one of the umbrellas. At least he wasn't reading the book. Ironically, just then, Sora had reached into his beach bag and pulled it out, opening to the page that was bookmarked. He'd definitely have to do something about that. Something very very soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once again, Sora was propped up against the bit of wall next to his window, reading. He was almost finished, though he was a sort of slow reader. The text was quite enrapturing. He had taken a break and stepped into the shower earlier, thoughts flitting to how unfair he was to Riku. He guessed he deserved it; he was always teasing him endlessly.

Riku slouched in, in a grumpy manner and a scowl on his face, and sat down next to his best friend.

"Sora."

"……"

"_Sora_."

"What?"

"Stop reading already, stop _ignoring_ me."

"Riku, I'm almost done, be a little more patient, you know I don't mean to."

"……almost done?"

"Uh huh, I'm just about to find out what happens between Gilbert and Anne."

"You know what _I_ think would happen?" For once Sora lifted his face from its lower position and stared into Riku's handsome face in slight curiosity.

"What?"

Riku didn't reply but instead leaned in closer with a very serious face. Sora gulped, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ear. He felt his face heat up as the other's face grew nearer, inch by inch. With a silent inner smile of triumph, Riku pressed his lips against the younger boy's in a kiss.

The thick book dropped carelessly out of his hands.

Anne and Gilbert can wait. They would be forever portrayed in that book as in a million other copies.

Right now, he only had time for Riku.

**_The End_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N_: That's it folks, there's isn't anymore. Heh, I suck at writing, look at the baaaad writing skills. I'll have to proofread this a bazillion times. D: Anywho, this is what happens when you get holed up and you start reading Anne of Green Gables for 5 hours straight. Even then I only got through half of it. And I'm a fast reader. Of course it was an old book so random part of letters were uh non existent as some punctuation were so I had to reread sentences to understand them. Total time was probably uhhhhh 11 hours of reading. Yeah that's right, I read the fifth Harry Potter book in less than 24 hours. 8P I kind of made Riku arrogant here. Sorry. First KH fanfiction. And no, brunet is not spelled wrong. 'Brunette' is 'a girl or woman with dark or brown here. Brunet is the masculine version as is with blonde and blond. I should so be writing the next chapter to my other stories…meh. Thanks for reading this silly piece of work.

**Review Please! I like opinions! A lot! Please? Did I waste your time? Sorry then. :_unhappy_:**


End file.
